Order's Story
This a story written by me2please and is 'the best story to date'. Message by me2please Hi, I just want to make number 3 out of first person journaling of stick empires. Please read through and comment! Intro We were enduring the worst of the worst. We saw our friends killed by Spearton spears in a blink of the eye, families shot by Archidon arrows, lovers mangled by Swordwrath swords and tortured by Magikill minions, it was too much to endure. Our leader, Grantz, saw it the same way. We were earning our own gold, it was rightfully ours. Yet they seemed to think they could invade us whenever they wanted and take it. But then it all changed. Grantz called us for a night announcement. "People of Order, we shall stop these demons once and for all. We will learn the Way of the Club, and progress our nation into a great empire, slaughtering those who get in our way, and give them what they deserve. Then we shall encite world peace, and at last, create a perfect world. Those in favour, show of hands!" EVERYONE raised their hands and cheered. And it was LOUD. It was too exciting, just so exciting, everyone jumped and tingled at the thought. After that day, we trained all day secretly when we could for two months, then finally mastered the Way of the Club. We were ready to fight. Our First Battle: The Archidons We were preparing for our great march. Not a single one of us was negative. We were confident. Day and night we were training. We couldn't sleep, we just had too much excitement. Our excitement didn't die one bit, and neither did our confidence. Finally, we mastered the Way of the Club. Then we marched and marched. Soon the Archidon land came in sight. "You, miner, start mining!" yelled General Rain. "You too!" The intensity built up. I could feel lightning running through my entire body. "And you, Dan, ATTACK WITH FULL FORCE!" I bolted. My name..... is DAN! I was the first to get on the battlefield. I saw an Archidon as I ran. My excitement quickly turned to anger. My parents, the most important people in the world, was killed by these bastards. I hated them.. You can't imagine the pain at that time, seeing them killed in front of my eyes. You have no idea how painful it is to live as an orphan, with no family when you return home. But don't get me started on drama. My best friend was also killed by these damned people, too. I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when an arrow whizzed by my head. Quickly, I focused all my attention on the duel. The intense feeling came back. I dodged the next arrow by ducking under it. I dived at the enemy and smashed his stomach, then bashed his head, killing him. Then I saw two Archidons. I ran as fast as I could, trying desperately against all odds for survival. I felt determined and ready to die. I didn't know what was going on in my head. I was just a mess of fear. Then fear had taken over, my body was paralyzed. Two men on my team came to my rescue. They beat up the Archidons, but I saw one of the men get an arrow to the shoulder. "ARGH", he yelled. "It hurts!!!" He started yelling randomly, but I was distracted by another Archidon. I didn't know his name. While the other man was tending to his wounds, I zigged and zagged like crazy, trying to attract attention. Arrows were zipping past my head. One of the arrows nicked me a bit, but it was nothing more than a cut on my right arm. The fear of being on the battlefield, the fear of being killed and leaving behind a world was overwhelming. Fear of death is something mankind has possessed for ages. On the battlefield, your pride disappears and survival becomes your objective. People in your age have all these--what do you call them-- computers, and luxurious lives, but that required sacrifice. People have fought for you, so be proud of the life you were given... Again, I was snapped out of my thoughts before I could continue on my philosophy, and I decided I needed to stop getting lost in my thoughts. I was close to the Archidon. Without hesitation and with confidence, I smashed my club against his chest, but then he kicked me back. I saw him pull back his bow, and I stood up and started to mindlessly and desperately swing my club at him. I managed to win the fight, but fear had taken over. I just dashed and dashed, sweat pouring down my face, panting like a dog. I screamed as I saw the statue and desperately bashed at it, after slaughtering the miners. I don't know what had gotten into me. When I was about to strike the statue, a guard shot an arrow at my left elbow. I dropped my club and yawned in pain, holding my left arm. Then I heard stomping. I opened my mouth in utter surprise as I saw about fifteen team mates, including the other two that had saved me earlier. They started pounding away at the statue as I knelt and watched. After about fifteen seconds, and one death, the statue finally crumbled (I know this is a fail, but the fall of the statue killed some loser). It felt like a miracle had saved me. I solidified myself, and I was determined to fight the whole way through. I watched with a gaze of happiness as men cheered. Our Second Battle: The Natives The bow was pulled back in slow motion. I heard my mother yell, "Get back!" I was frozen with fear. The Archidon was smiling hideously (I`m pretty sure his name was Lorieo). As Lorieo kept pulling back his bow, I was yelling "NOOO". He let go of the bowstring. BOOM came the crackle of the bow. And that boom woke me. I was panting. It was just a dream of the past, but I can never wipe away that nightmare-or my hatred toward the Archidons. I rubbed my eyes and woke, but my right arm started aching, and I was still pretty beat up. I also noticed there were linen bandages wrapped all around it. As soon as I woke up, though, I heard a whole bunch of bickerin. "You idiot!" one of the Lt. generals yelled from the High Command room. "We do that, and we'll all be dead!" "You dumbass, we'll have so much power so quickly after we defeat the Speartons, and it'll be perfect timing. We just gained the Archidons an--" "Even if we have the Archidons, the Speartons are so strong, we're all going to die!" "No we aren't! Don't be so negative, god damn it!" That's when my doctor spoke up. He said a few muscles had been severed, but I was okay to train. So long as I'm not too rough on my right arm. I walked over to training, well aware that there were gonna be Archidons in this training. Category:Story Category:Order